The Misadventures of The Adlers
by HecateIsEvil
Summary: Set in the universe of the 2009 movie. Irene has a little sister who just wants the freedom to do what she pleases, but what if her search for independence gets side swiped by Lord Blackwood. She isn't a MarySue, I promise!


Author's Note: Welcome to my second official fanfiction ever. I think this is my best one, read and let me know what you guys think. Oh! And I hope you enjoy it.

Irene Adler quietly opened her hotel room door and tried to silently make her way fully into the room without alerting her sister to her presence. This tactic, however, did not work as her sister had already been awake for at least an hour and was drinking tea on the comfy couch in the middle of the room.

"So how did it go with the incomparable Sherlock Holmes?" Cate casually asked her sister while calmly looking up from the newspaper. Irene rolled her eyes and gracefully plopped down next to Cate. She quietly poured herself a cup of tea before replying.

" It went as to be expected; he gave me that mistrustful look he always does, refused to take the money and case I offered him, and acted extremely awkward around me the whole time I was there." She took a sip of her tea while staring at her sister in a slightly sardonic manner.

"I see…..well it could have been worse. He could have had you arrested the moment he saw your pretty little face."

"He would never do that." Irene answered quickly and in a matter of fact way.

"I know. Do you think he will do the job for you?" Cate asked.

"Yes, it's only a matter of time before he comes around to it." Irene then picked up the discarded paper and started to read it.

"Irene? Did you see…..I mean was…..Watson?" Irene looked over at her sister who's dark blue eyes were glistening with curiosity and an emotion she was trying hard to conceal. She gave Cate an amused half smile.

"Dr. John Watson _was_ there, but I only saw him for a moment. I had to dash outside and meet someone….." Irene's voice trailed off as she said the last part. Comprehension immediately dawned on Cate and she gave her sister a concerned look.

"Are you sure we can trust this Mori-" Irene quickly cut Cate off mid sentence.

"No, I'm fairly certain he isn't to be trusted, but he's my employer so there isn't much I can do about that, is there?"

Cate suddenly got very serious, "Be careful with him, okay? We are the only family either of us has and I don't want to lose you."

"Don't get all sentimental right now, pleaaase. I don't have time to hear you're words of caution."

"You just don't _want_ to hear them, that's fine with me. What am I to you anyway? Just an annoying little sister who gets in the way." Cate gave Irene a look of mock sadness, then she got up and changed her clothes behind the silk screen randomly placed in the hotel room.

"You know that's not true, you do things occasionally." Cate peeked her head out from behind the screen to teasingly stick her tongue out at Irene before once again disappearing behind the white fabric. "I have to go out and do some more important adventurous things."

"Can I come too?" Cate asked hopefully, but already knowing the reply she was about to receive.

"No, do not leave this hotel room. I'll be back in an hour or two, do NOT give me that look this city is far more dangerous than you pretend it is and you're only nineteen." Irene got up from her place on the couch and left the room in a hurry. After getting fully dressed, Cate waited twenty minutes before she also left the room in search of a good adventure.

_Try to stop me now, sister._

She smiled to herself at the prospect of exploring somewhere by herself for a change. Cate usually had to endure hanging out in a hotel for days on end or (when an adventure was not very exciting) was forced to follow Irene around at a safe distance and hide at the first sign of danger. When Cate walked outside and breathed in the slightly polluted London air she decided she wasn't going to do that anymore, she was through with being told what to do and for then on out was going to do what she felt like doing. Little did she know, by doing this she was going to get a lot more danger and excitement than she was prepared for and it was all because she was going to run into a man named Lord Blackwood. This doesn't happen today though, it is her first official day of freedom after all.


End file.
